Property Management
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Mal always takes care of his property as he see's fit, he takes care of what or who belongs to him. When Mal finds out the reason Duncan didn't come to his room last night was because he was sick, it's a situation Mal never thought about before. Mal will do whatever he needs to get his property back to normal.


Disclaimer: Nada

* * *

Mal had to admit to himself that the one thing he loved since he has taken over Mike's body full time was that he always had access to his property. Duncan was his, it's been that way since juvie and after All-Stars, once Zoey found out about Mike not coming back, she was pretty upset but that wasn't Mal's concern. The only concern he had was taking care of what truly belonged to him.

Mal worked hard to train Duncan to be and do exactly what he wanted at all times. In his defense, he started this before Duncan got probation and went on Total Drama. Thankfully, even when Mike had control, he chose to sign up for Total Drama and Mal who was only able to see his property from a 'window' inside Mike's mind got to locate his property and Mal's ultimate goal was to get what what his back and get Mike and essentially Zoey out of the picture.

He was successful, there was never a reset button, in fact the only thing that stupid button did was give Mal even more control and essentially become the main personality. After all, Mike may have loved Zoey, but Mike didn't have property to care for like Mal did and thankfully, his property was under contract to live at the Playa, they all were and the second his property, his sweetie as he liked to call Duncan was forced to return to stay there.

Duncan didn't want things to be the way they were in juvie, he tried to fight it at first and he never actually gave up the fight in him fully but Mal always knew how to keep him in line and have him know his place. Duncan knew his only job in life was to do exactly as Mal told him and not ask any questions.

Today however? It was a whole new experience for Mal with Duncan.

Chris assigned everyone there own room at the playa, that's the only thing Mal hated about staying there. No matter how much he fought and argued with Duncan as well as Chris, Duncan always had an escape from Mal which he frequently tried to use, it became less and less frequent but it still happened, it was something had been enforcing on his Sweetie, that at least 3 set nights a week, Duncan would be staying in his room with him. Mal was not happy this morning because his property decided to not come willingly last night and ditched him the whole night.

"Good Morning, Mike..." Zoey told Mal as she walked passed him in the hallway. She tried this every morning with some hope that Mike may come back one day.

"Hey Red." Mal muttered to her as he kept walking to the end of the hallway.

* * *

Mal made it to Duncan's room, he knew he was already pissed at Duncan. He was working on getting Duncan to eventually just move into his room with him. He tried giving him trust by slowly allowing a few nights at a time apart, something that Mal didn't like to do. He liked knowing where his property was at all times. It was much easier when they shared a cell in juvie. Mal already knew Duncan's habits and if he felt confident enough to blow him off, he certainly wasn't just going to open his door. Mal had come prepared, using his bare hands and a bit of help from a screwdriver, Mal decided to just remove the door from the hinges, it's not like Chris would actually give a shit.

"Duncan!" Mal yelled the second he got the door off. "What did I tell you would happen if you didn't show up after I trusted you enough to come down to my room on your own?!"

Mal got no response, in fact Duncan's room was pitch black inside apart from the light shining in from the hallway now that the room has no door. Mal saw a lump on Duncan's bed, he assumed that it was Duncan under the blankets. Mal sighed in annoyance as he saw the blankets slightly move.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Mal told Duncan as he pulled the blankets off of him. That caused Duncan to wake up.

"Shit..." Duncan muttered when he saw Mal looking down at him. "I thought I locked the door."

"You did." Mal rolled his eyes and Duncan looked over at the lack of a door he now had.

"Oh." Duncan sighed and tried to grab the blankets back.

"Are you aware that you failed to show up to my room last night?" Mal asked Duncan. "Actually, I should be saying our room. I want you to move into my room pronto since you have proven to me that you can't listen to me."

"I know, I know..." Duncan rolled his eyes and grabbed his pillow, shoving his head under it. "I'm sure I'll be punished for it later."

"Damn right you will, you ungrateful little bitch." Mal told Duncan and grabbed the pillow from him. "You don't even know how incredibly pissed I am at you right now. I have told you a thousand times that you belong to me and I no longer give a shit who knows it."

"Then you'll probably say something like this..." Duncan smirked at Mal. "Sweetie, I told you a million times that you can only breathe 1,000 times a day and if you take even one extra breath I will count every extra breath and then slap you once for every breath you take beyond that."

"Are you getting smart with me?" Mal asked Duncan. "Sweetie, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that to me for your own benefit."

"I'm not." Duncan told him and yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

"You're not." Mal informed him. "We are going to pack up your stuff and spend the day moving you into my room."

"Nah." Duncan told Mal as he shut his eyes.

Mal didn't like this, did Duncan no longer fear him? If that were the case, Mal was going to be sure that he found new ways to get that fear and control back into Duncan. Mal grabbed Duncan and pulled him out of the bed by his arms. Duncan seemed surprised but didn't really object and instead just started to lose his balance.

"Let's go." Mal instructed Duncan and after two steps realized Duncan was losing his balance on his own and not from being pulled. "Are you drunk, sweetie?"

"No." Duncan told him as he went to take another step. Mal reached for his forehead and felt him.

"Sweetie, you're burning up." Mal told him. "When the fuck did this happen?"

"I'm fine." Duncan insisted as Mal allowed him to sit back on his bed. "Let's just go to your room so you can take out whatever sexual frustrations and fantasies you have out on me."

"Is this why you're talking back to me?" Mal asked him, he couldn't help but smirk. "Is my sweetie not feeling well?"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that like you give a shit." Duncan told him and rolled his eyes. "That's why I didn't follow your stupid fucking schedule last night. I was coughing and sneezing and was just too fucking tired to be bothered with your stupid rules."

"I've never seen you get ill, sweetie." Mal told him. "You are getting back in this bed and I'm going to allow you to sleep for the day and get some medicine for you."

"By medicine, do you mean you're going to drug me?" Duncan asked him as he climbed back into bed and Mal covered him back up with his blankets and made sure he had his head on the pillow.

"Not this time." Mal chuckled at Duncan, remembering the few times he had to do that to keep Duncan in line. "I'm going to make sure my little bitch is feeling better. This does not change anything between us, I'm doing this simply because you're my property and as I have told you in the past, I take care of what belongs to me."

"You really don't have to take care of me." Duncan insisted with a sigh. "It's just a cold, maybe the flu."

"Sweetie, of course I'm going to take care of you." Mal rolled his eyes. "I'd be a horrible owner if I didn't take care of my bitch."

"I'd rather you didn't." Duncan told him as he sneezed. "Just leave me alone."

"Not happening, sweetie." Mal smirked as he went to Duncan's dresser and grabbed some tissues from a box he noticed on top of it. "I'll be back in...well it hardly matters what time I'll be back to check on you but you better be right in this bed when I get back."

"Whatever." Duncan groaned at Mal and rolled his eyes. "I just want to sleep this shit off, I'm still not moving in with you."

"That's not up for discussion." Mal reminded him. "Geoff and Bridgette live together and so do Alejandro and Heather as well as Sam and his mutant freak. I see no reason to allow you to have this delusion that you'll be staying here after your better and you better not fake it to keep yourself living in this room longer then needed. This shithole doesn't even have a door!"

"It did until about 20 minutes ago." Duncan reminded him. "Look, I know you always tell me that I'm not allowed to ask you for shit and that you'll do what you see fit but if you're going to insist on observing me non stop sick or not, can you at least get me some soup or some shit?"

"We'll see." Mal chuckled at Duncan. "Depends on if you drop the attitude which I normally wouldn't allow if you weren't sick."

Before Duncan could even respond, Mal decided he wasn't going to argue with his property in this state that he was in and decided to go find the best things he could to get Duncan better.

* * *

Mal sighed as he made his way down the hallway of the playa. He hated this place and he hated that Duncan had to get sick on him. It bothered him the most that this was actually the first time ever that Duncan could use Mal for something and it was the only thing he was not prepared to handle.

"Hey Mal we're all going down to the pool." Geoff told him as he walked past him to the elevator. "You and Duncan coming down?"

"No." Mal told Geoff flatly. He couldn't be bothered with this shit when Duncan was sick and needed him.

"Oh, maybe you two can make it down to the barbecue later tonight?" Geoff suggested. "Look, I know you like Duncan but even if you don't want to go maybe he can go by himse-"

"No!" Mal snapped at Geoff. "I know you're his friend and I can't stop that but you also need to understand that he's _mine_! I give him time to himself but most of the time he needs to be around me."

"Chill, I get it..." Geoff told Mal. "You and Duncan have a complicated, kind of one sided relationship and if there were any police able to get to the playa, I might be able to do someth-"

"That's the one good thing about this shit hole." Mal smirked at Geoff. "Look at it this way, you and Bridgette don't like to be apart for that long and my sweetie and I don't like to be apart either. Well, he likes to be apart from me for now...He just has to learn that it's not in his best interest."

"Right..." Geoff muttered. "Since there aren't any police here, I'm just going to keep going. If you see DJ, tell him I'm getting him the charcoal for the grill that he asked for."

Geoff quickly took off, people seemed to do that often with Mal but he didn't give a damn, he only tolerated them for his sweetie. That being said Mal had an idea that involved paying DJ a visit.

DJ was in the playa kitchen, it was a lot nicer then the island's and when Chef wasn't in there trying to give him cooking lessons he enjoyed his time there. He was getting ready to cook food for Geoff's barbecue tonight and to do that, he needed to make his homemade barbecue sauce! Mama's special recipe of course. Unfortunately for DJ, his day was about to get busier.

"DJ!" Mal barged into the kitchen which caused DJ to scream.

"Mal!" DJ yelled "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Good." Mal chuckled. "I heard about you making food for that barbecue tonight and since you're actually capable of making decent food, I'm going to need to do something for me."

"If you want an extra brownie, I can't make any promises." DJ told Mal as he focused on his sauce. "I already had three people come and ask me and if I keep promising people then I won't have any to actually serve at the cookout!"

"That's a shame but that's not what I require from you." Mal told DJ. "I cannot cook, you can. That being said, I need you to drop every little thing you're doing and start making me some soup."

"Usually people don't eat soup at cookouts..." DJ told him, finding his request strange. "If I wasn't making a barbecue sauce then I might have some time."

Mal didn't have time to explain to DJ that this was a demand and not a request. Normally playing mind games would amuse Mal and there were times he'd do it all day. He rolled his eyes at DJ's response and pushed the pan of sauce DJ was making on the floor.

"Looks like you have time now." Mal smirked at DJ. "Get to the soup, DJ. I'll be back in half an hour and you better have something decent and none of that chicken noodle shit either! I want something with a beef broth, I could care less what it is, just as long as I have it."

"Can't I just give it to you at the barbecue?!" DJ yelled at Mal as he sobbed on the floor, looking down at his barbecue sauce. "I spent over an hour making this!"

"Now you're making soup." Mal informed DJ. "My sweetie is sick and you're going to make soup so that I can bring it to him. I don't want it at the barbecue, I want it way before then so he can at least have something to eat."

"Duncan's sick?" DJ stopped sobbing and asked Mal. "Maybe we can all make him a get well card and go see him befo-"

"Absolutely not." Mal told DJ. "He does not need anyone up there with him."

"But he should have his frie-" DJ tried to reason with Mal but Mal decided to cut him off.

"He should have his boyfriend with him." Mal told DJ. "That's me even if he won't admit to it. I don't like to use titles with him but I'm using them with you. He's mine, you'll make him soup for me to give to him or you'll regret it."

"Fine." DJ told Mal. "Come back in about 40 minutes and I'll have something for you. I won't go to visit him either if you promise me you won't knock over my barbecue sauce again!"

"Consider it done." Mal agreed with a chuckle as he walked off to go find Sierra, he realized he required her services as well.

* * *

Mal found Sierra, well he found Cody so he assumed Sierra would be nearby and he was correct. Cody was hanging out in the TV room watching Harold kick Justin's ass in some stupid video game.

"You." Mal walked into the room and pointed at Sierra. "Come."

"I'm not a dog." Sierra told Mal and rolled her eyes, not moving.

"Again, come." Mal repeated himself and gestured into the hallway. "Now."

"I already know the games you like to play." Sierra told him. "You probably won't do anything to me and if you did, Cody could kick your ass...Uh...well I could kick your ass but it would be nice if Cody tried to fight for me like he did in the finale of World Tour!"

"Don't care." Mal sighed as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the hallway. "I need you to do something for me."

"If I do something for you, what will you do for me?" Sierra asked Mal.

"Just do it or I'll have no choi-" Mal started to threaten Sierra when he realized she said something close enough to what he wanted to hear. "I..Uh, nobody's ever asked me that before. What do you want?"

"I want Cody." Sierra simply told Mal. "I want you to get him in a closet to play seven minutes in heaven with me! it'll be soooo cool!"

"That sounds really fucking stupid." Mal told Sierra and then sighed. "Fine. I'll force Cody to go play games in a closet with you as long as you don't have issues with threats."

"You've got a deal." Sierra told Mal. "What do you want me to do?"

"You weave baskets." Mal told her. "Can you knit or weave me a blanket?"

"Duh." Sierra told Mal. "No problem."

"Can you do it in the next hour or so?" Mal asked her.

"I can do it in the next two minutes." Sierra told Mal. "You just have to come with me to my room to get the yarn."

"Good." Mal agreed and started to walk down the hallway and up to the elevators with Sierra.

"Why do you need me to make this?" Sierra asked Mal as they got into the elevator.

"My sweetie isn't feeling that good." Mal admitted to Sierra. "I'd rather him have something to sleep with that doesn't feel like sandpaper."

"I feel you on that one." Sierra agreed. "I've made Codykins four of them and he said he'd rather sleep with sandpaper. He's always super picky whenever I do something for him."

"Men can be unappreciative." Mal chuckled to Sierra. "You can give them the world and they still don't want to move in with you and their stupid friends want to call the police on you."

"Thankfully we're on an island and the only authority here is Chris and Chef." Sierra giggled. Mal was shocked that he had this much in common with her.

"I said the same thing earlier." Mal smirked and told Sierra. "Duncan hardly realizes just how good I am to him."

"I've heard people say you're not." Sierra admitted to Mal. "I completely disagree with them! How can people say just because you're around someone all the time until they fall in love with you means you're 'taking it to far' when they've never experienced a love like that!"

"Who said anything about love?" Mal laughed and rolled his eyes as they got to Sierra's door. "He's mine and he knows that."

"Did you ever think that you're his too?" Sierra asked as she opened her door and emerged back out within seconds with the material to make a blanket.

"I'm not his." Mal told Sierra continuing the conversation like she never left as he leaned against the hallway wall. "Get working, I need to get back to him."

"You're certainly in a hurry to get back to him." Sierra winked. "Any 'special' plans between the two of you? I wish Cody and I could have those types of plans but he requested a room right next door to Chef and paid him off to keep everyone out, well mainly me but you get what I'm saying, Cody has never taken me up on any of my sexual adva-"

"Oh god, No..." Mal shuttered at Sierra's conversation. "There are no sexual plans for today, he's sick and I wouldn't do that shit to my property. He knows I wouldn't do-Uh, scratch that, he doesn't know I would do that because he's never gotten sick around me before."

"I guess that's nice of you." Sierra shrugged at Mal and handed him the blanket that she weaved for him almost instantly. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it. I mean, as someone who has made as of now, 26 Total Drama blogs I can honestly say that you treat him better then both Courtney and Gwen, aside from the fact it seems you don't believe in consent. Courtney and Gwen would have never made him soup. Back on Total Drama Island, a camera man gave me an interview one time and said that Duncan blew his nose once and Courtney demanded he stay away from her for two days!"

"I'm going to ask that you don't tell anyone online or offline that this happened today." Mal took the blanket. "If anyone finds out, you'll find your laptop broken and you may find yourself accidentally falling down a flight of stairs and that would be unfortunate, don't you agree?"

"I won't tell the world you love him." Sierra giggled and winked, Mal glared at her and walked off with the blanket and then went to go get the soup from DJ.

* * *

Mal made it back to the room to find Duncan sleeping. It took longer then Mal expected, he also went to steal some allergy medication from Harold and some Tylenol from Trent. He basically looted and threatened people for access to their medical cabinets on his way back to Duncan. Mal wasn't sure how much sleep his sweetie had gotten the night before and he wasn't sure how much sleep he had gotten before he came into his room this morning, however Mal wanted Duncan to eat the soup while it was still warm and Mal always made sure that Duncan did whatever he wanted and right now, sick or not he wanted Duncan awake.

"Get up." Mal told Duncan as he rolled Duncan who was sleeping on his side, on to his back. Normally Mal would aim to shove him on the floor to wake him up as a point, this time was different due to the unexpected scenario.

"C'mon..." Duncan groaned and attempted to put his head under the blanket. "Just five more minutes."

"You can go back to sleep in a few minutes." Mal instructed Duncan who replied with a yawn. "I promise, sit up."

"I'm fine, Mal." Duncan replied with a second yawn but complied and sat up in the bed. "It's just a cold or some shit like that, I'll be fine tomorrow, you can leave."

"Here." Mal handed him the container of soup DJ packed up for him. Once Duncan took it, Mal sat on the edge of the bed and watched Duncan look at the soup cautiously.

"You made this?" Duncan asked Mal who laughed at the fact his sweetie assumed he knew how to cook after knowing him this long!

"Are you fucking serious?" Mal laughed. "No, I ruined DJ's famous BBQ sauce or something until he agreed to make it for you. He was pretty upset about that sauce but he should have made it when I first asked him to do it and his sauce wouldn't have had an accident."

"Oh Mal..." Duncan sighed knowing DJ would probably be upset about it for a few days. "You know he can't handle shit like that. He's probably going to go cry about it later."

"I can't handle you being like this for a few days." Mal simply replied to Duncan. "My needs come before his or anyone's at some stupid party."

"You actually remembered I like beef." Duncan smelled the flavors of the soup, it was the first thing he could smell in almost a day. "Here I thought you didn't care about my likes or dislikes."

"Sweetie, I know everything about you." Mal informed Duncan. "It's just a matter of what I decide I wish to do with and for you."

"What's that?" Duncan asked Mal and looked at the folded blanket that Sierra made.

"Oh, stalker girl made it." Mal told Duncan as he rubbed the material against Duncan's exposed arm. "It'll be more comfortable then the pieces of shit we're forced to use to sleep with."

"What's your deal?" Duncan demanded to know as he held the blanket on his lap.

"You're mine." Mal told Duncan again. "I like to take really good care of things that belong to me. You clearly need me and I'm going to be here for you whether you like it or not."

"This is pretty soft." Duncan agreed with Mal as he put the soup on the side table next to him and laid back down. "Thanks."

"Anytime, sweetie." Mal smirked and covered Duncan up with the blanket. "Get some rest. I'll be back, I owe someone a small favor."

Mal went to get up from the bed and was surprised when Duncan in a tired state grabbed his hand.

"Stay?" Duncan asked at him. "Just until I go back to sleep."

"You're such a little bitch." Mal chuckled and blushed, hoping Duncan wouldn't notice. " But you're my little bitch. Yeah, I'll stay."

Mal ended up staying until Duncan fell asleep which it only took about 10 minutes. Mal was pretty sure Duncan only had a cold but it was still pretty serious to him to make sure his property was taken care of. Once he was sure Duncan was sound asleep, he made sure to put the door back on the hinges, if Duncan insisted on staying in this room, he wasn't going to argue he instead just decided that he would be moving all his things to Duncan's room and live there.

On his way to start moving his shit in while his property was asleep, he decided to fulfill his agreement to Sierra in the process. After all, it wasn't every day at the playa that you found someone who agreed with your methods to the extent that she did...

* * *

Sierra was walking down the hallway to Geoff's barbecue, after helping Mal for the afternoon she had lost Cody as well as the others. They were no longer in the game room when she returned which made her assume that Cody was trying to flirt with _Gwen _down by the pool. She needed to go down there and put a stop to that!

As she was almost at the elevator, she found that there was a noise coming from the storage closet and the closer to the door she got, the more like moaning it sounded. Sierra rolled her eyes and opened the closet door.

"Geoff, I know you've been setting up all day for the party but just bring Bridgett-" Sierra started to say as she opened the door but when she opened the door, instead, she found Cody sitting on the closet floor attempting to yell for help. He had bed sheets tied around his arms and legs, completely restraining him as well as a pair of socks shoved in his mouth.

"Codykins, what happened to you?" Sierra asked as she removed the socks from his mouth.

"I was leaving my room going down to the barbeque when all of a sudden as I made it past the corner I was grabbed and thrown in here!" Cody yelled at Sierra. "Can you untie me?"

"No..." Sierra replied to Cody after giving it some thought and shutting the closet door behind them. "Why don't we have our own party in here, sweetie?"

* * *

**Done!**

I'm on a real Malcan kick, I dig it and yes, I know it's always one-sided and I've gotten reviews from people who expressed their dislike but you can like it or you can hate it. It's your call, I dig it and in my headcanon Duncan met Mal in juvie and became his prison bitch and he dated Courtney and Gwen only because he was happy to be away from Mal. Once Mal came back during All-Stars, it started right where they left off even though Duncan isn't always if ever thrilled about it.

I don't condone any of Mal's behavior in real life scenarios but as cartoons and myself being a writer, it's my canvas and I'll paint them how I wish. I may not always get a ton of reviews on them but the views are extremely high so I know some of you enjoy this!

If you want some Malcan that crosses the line, go read Total Drama Prison by Pepe's Red Eyed Cousin, which I co-write.


End file.
